


Ring Inside a Ring

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Supercorptober2019, UFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara's the undefeated UFC women's flyweight champion of the world and obviously has the greatest idea of how to propose.





	Ring Inside a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ring
> 
> This is what I first thought of when I read the word ring lol. This has not been read by my beta so any spelling or grammatical errors are mine.  
This is the first time I'm doing something like this so bear with me! I'll try and keep up with the days but I have a lot of exams this month.
> 
> Also shoutout to my pal [ Kat (@kara_zxrel)](https://twitter.com/kara_zxrel) on Twitter for triggering the idea for Kara's walkout song.

The lights dimmed in the arena as Kara rolled her shoulders and the opening chords of “Bye By Bye” by *NSYNC came blasting on the overhead speakers. 

Decked out in her blue and red hoodie, Kara shook out her arms as she jogged through the roaring crowd, her stoic face projected on the big screen. Approaching the octagon, she cracked her knuckles behind the red-lined gloves and rolled out her neck. She took off her jacket and handed it to her coach and sister, Alex Danvers.

Alex gave her a reassuring pat on the back and a grin, "go get em, Kar."

A referee walked up to Kara to apply Vaseline to her face before she held out her arms. He briefly touched her shoulders, the tops of her arms, and sides before having her show him the front and back of her gloves. He tapped his mouth as she bared her teeth to show him a blue mouthguard with an 'S' symbol on it. Kara then stepped into the ring where her opponent stood waiting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight is five rounds for the undisputed UFC flyweight championship of the world!" The announcer yelled before listing off the judges and the referee in charge.

"And now, introducing first, fighting out of the blue corner, a mixed martial artist holding a professional record of 7 wins and 3 losses, she stands five feet nine inches tall, weighing in at 124 pounds, fighting out of National City, California presenting the number 2 ranked flyweight contender in the world, the challenger, Samantha 'Reign' Arias!" Sam smirked to the camera as she raised her arms for the cheers.

"And now, introducing the champion, the Girl of Steel, fighting out of the red corner, a striker, holding an undefeated professional record fourteen wins no losses, she stands five feet eight inches tall, weighing in at 122 pounds, fighting out of Midvale, California presenting the reigning, defending, undisputed UFC flyweight champion of the world, 'Supergirl' Kara Danvers!" Kara flexed her bicep to the camera with a confident wink.

Gone was the sunny Kara Danvers and in her place was the fearless fighter Supergirl. Kara and Sam stepped up to the center of the ring when the ref motioned for them to stand. They touched gloves respectfully and gave each other a 'good luck' nod before heading back to their respective corners. The ref signaled the start of the round as the women bounced on their feet.

Punches flew from Kara as she sped around Sam's long legs. The other woman did have a slight height and reach advantage, but Kara had speed on her side. Sam managed to obtain the upper hand for a second as she threw a swift punch to Kara's head. The blonde was winded as she stumbled backward and Sam was on her in an instant. She grabbed Kara's legs and took her down for the first time that night.

Kara blocked her face as Sam mounted her and threw punch after punch to her head and sides. Kara wiggled to the side to prevent Sam from trying to use a submission or choke on her. Kara managed to get her back to the fence and stand up as she slid out from under Sam's long arms.

They circled each other again as Kara threw a powerful roundhouse kick to Sam's head making her drop her guard. Kara instantly sent a mean uppercut straight to Sam's liver. Sam instantly went down and Kara was on top of her right away throwing punches to the head. The ref immediately ran in and stopped the fight once he noticed Sam was no longer fighting back.

Kara got up off of Sam and reached down to hold a hand out to her opponent. Sam held her side and gave Kara a grateful smile as she let the other fighter pull her up into a standing position.  
"You fought well," Kara complimented as she gave Sam a brief hug and a pat on the back. Sam nodded in respect as she walked back to her corner. Her coach, Kelly Olsen handed her some water and gave her an encouraging pat on the back. 

Alex ran up to the champion as she threw her arms around her baby sister. Kara laughed as she pumped her hand up in the air as the screams around her increased.

Sam and Kara both joined the ref as he took each of their wrists in his gloved hands and waited on the judges' official decision.

"Ladies and Gentleman, referee John Jones has called a stop to this competition at three minutes and seven seconds of the very first round. Declaring the winner by TKO," the ref raised Kara's left arm, "and still, the undisputed, UFC women's flyweight champion of the world, "Supergirl" Kara Danvers!" The announcer yelled as the golden belt was wrapped around her waist yet again.

Kara gave a wave to the camera as someone came up to interview her. Kara ran over to give Sam another hug before coming back to answer all of his questions. He congratulated her on yet another win as Kara smiled gratefully as he asked her if she had anything else to add.

"I do," Kara nodded as she grabbed the microphone then handed it to her sister. The crowd murmured in confusion as Kara jumped and vaulted over the high octagon fence and ran over to where her adoptive mother and girlfriend sat. Alex, being a normal human being, used the door for the octagon and followed behind Kara with a small box and a microphone.

Kara took the two items from Alex as she got down on one knee in front of her very shocked girlfriend.  
The whole crowd instantly became silent as Kara let out a shaky breath.

"Lena Kieran Luthor, you've always been my number one fan since day one. You supported me in this career when even my own sister was skeptical about it."

Lena let out a wet laugh, her eyes already filling with unshed tears, as she made eye contact with Alex behind Kara's shoulder. Alex had a wide smile as Kelly stood next to her with a matching grin. 

"Sometimes I forget what really matters, but what I have learned over the past three years of dating you is that I will never forget is my love for you. No matter what your family says, you are not weak. You are a brilliant, kindhearted, beautiful soul. I will stand up for you **always** and I will **always** be your hero. I love you more than potstickers and pizza and coming from me that is saying a lot. I love how you're such a strong confident woman but a sweet cuddle monster on the inside. I love how green your eyes shine when you talk to me about your latest invention. I'm rambling now but my point is, I love everything about you. I know you don't think you're worthy of love, but that has only made me try harder. So will you, Lena Luthor, give me the honor of marrying you?"

Kara asked with bated breath as she knelt in front of Lena on one knee.

Lena gave Kara the softest smile she had ever seen as the young CEO brushed a piece of sweaty hair behind the blonde's ear.

"Of course darling", Lena barely whispered before Kara shot up and leaned over to kiss Lena. The crowd erupted into cheers as the two women broke off the kiss with a smile. Kara slid the ring onto Lena's left finger then leaned in to kiss her again.

Alex whooped from behind her as she ran over to give Eliza a big hug. Even Sam could be seen clapping for the new couple.

"I never would have thought I'd be given a ring inside a ring," Lena chuckled as she pulled away from Kara's lips to speak.

Kara threw her head back and laughed as she threw an arm around Lena's shoulder's, "technically it's an octagon and we're outside it, babe."

Lena rolled her eyes at her dorky _fiancé_ and gave Kara a playful shove as the woman in question just gave her a squinty-eyed smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I expected but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
